Where I belong
by EroticAnime
Summary: A known secret given voice in the midst of battle makes it’s meaning all the more powerful. With Inuyasha and Kagome they find out just how much they each mean to each other. A Kagome and Inuyasha Lemon.


Hey hey people! Well I guess I thought about quitting the whole fanfiction thing to go on to writing my own novel (I am on page 308 currently) – but since I logged on and saw all my reviews and that people especially liked my one time lemons collection I thought that I would continue for at least one more.

I have set up an msn account under Erotic underscore Anime at hotmail dot com since a few people have asked if I had any sort of account where they would be able to chat with me. I am on msn fairly often so I thought that would be best. 

Note: This is an Inuyasha/Kagome pairing. It is not like the other lemon scenes. It is a love scene not animalistic lust.

Onward!

**Where I Belong **

"Inuyasha!" I cry as I see you fall. My heart thunders as I see your haori soaked with cherry red blood even before your limp body crashes to the ground. "NO! No, no, no," I hear the words screamed over and over again, vaguely aware that it must be me, for who else here among these vultures of high Youkai society would cry or scream for you?

Their voices, their demands sent my way, are nothing to me. Reaching you is all I care about. With blurred vision I race to you, tripping on stones and hollows scattered along the ground, but not even those nor the pain in my ankles as they are twisted can keep me from you.

A sixth sense alerts me to danger and without a thought as to how to do so I erect a barrier around you and around me as I run to you. I know not where my strength comes from, only that you are hurt and that my heart is breaking.

It seems, as though I am slow in my race to you but I know that I have never run faster. Never have I ever had such need for speed as I do now. With a sob I drop and fall at your side, my hands upon your chest right away. I clutch your haori and pull your head and shoulders onto my lap and cradle you to me.

In my grief I am immune to their anger and wrath even though I know that at any other time I would be terrified of such a thing. "Inuyasha," I whisper to you as my tears roll down my cheeks. Distantly I am aware of their efforts to thwart my barrier but I dismiss them all. They are inconsequential. You are my everything.

Bending down I kiss you gently on the lips, a sweet chaste kiss, but it is enough for me to feel the slight brush of air upon my wet lips. Excitedly I realize that you are breathing, if only barely. A force of pure anger washes over my barrier and it is only then that I look up.

Furious amber eyes glare down upon me as I meet his gaze and it is only then that I begin to feel something other than despair and pain. I've begun to feel livid.

"Miko, you will step aside," His cold emotionless voice grates on my nerves as I clench my teeth. How dare he try to tell me what to do? This beast, this monster that would murder his own blood to appease a bunch of high-class snobs.

My ire raised I did what I thought would get the best rise out of the arrogant, ignorant and petty youkai. Placing my hands upon my loves chest I said what I had only longed to voice until this point. "I love you Inuyasha as you are and as you are meant to be from this day forth. Whatever comes I will be here for you," and with that I spread my hands and let my purifying energy surge forth.

"Bitch, you would dare defy this Sesshomaru?" I felt his force upon my barrier increase but with my fury I built my barriers and imbued it with strength I did not know I had. Where this strength came from I can not say, but as I sat there upon the ground with my love in my lap and my purifying energy pouring out of me and into him I managed to keep my barriers up as though it were no harder than walking a forest trail.

With my eyes never leaving those of the beast I purified Inuyasha, my love, until his hair ran black, his claws retracted and fangs disappeared. Even then I did not stop for if I did I fear that he may have died then from his wounds.

Where my knowledge came from I do not know but right then I knew how I might be able to save him, though it was a drastic move and not one that I had ever contemplated before. Slowly I watched as Inuyashas' grievous wounds began to heal under my spiritual power. The effect of which sent our enemies into a rage or to stuttering disbelief. I could only guess that this had never before been done. It was then when my intent and ability had been made clear that the blood betrayer pressed forth with his full rage.

Relentlessly he pressed forth until slowly I began to feel my barrier give way. For the first time since seeing the one I love fall I felt a trickle of fear. It did not live long though. I realized that though he was indeed destroying my barrier bit by bit it was not being done with one massive blow. Which to me only meant that I stood some sort of chance against a monster like him. With that thought in mind I allowed my anger to take root within my soul. I wallowed in the rage and hate that I had felt towards the being who betrayed the one I love. But I did not allow my hate to rule me or to have power over me. I walked a thin line between using my hate and becoming a tool for hate to use and I was aware of this. It was for this reason that I decided that I would not be the destruction of any present, even the betrayer who stood before me with his eyes red and fangs bared.

Time for me had already become skewed as the battle that raged between the great Sesshomaru and I was almost more than I could bear. His speed was greater than I had seen before and slowly after a while I learned that I could not track him with my eyes but instead had to rely on my sixth sense. I opened myself up for battle and when I felt as though I were about to be struck I would duck or jump out of the way before sending forth small balls of purity to slam into the back of my attacker before he could dodge. This technique however only worked for so long, and soon I began to realize that my power had no effect on him. He was impervious to my attacks and they only served to slowly drain me.

Glancing over my heart thumped painfully within my chest as I stole a glance at Inuyasha, my Inuyasha. Though it had only been mere minutes I could already see the traces of sliver winding through his black locks and taking root once more. I didn't have to look to see that his claws were back in place or that his ears had started to once more shift and grow. I had to be strong, for just a little longer. Together I knew that we could prevail, him with his strong demonic blood and me with my spiritual power.

The rest of the battle sped by in a haze. Once Inuyasha woke he took over, I was left on the sidelines only to lend my help in the form of my barriers. Sweat soaked my clothes and even I could see that both siblings were having a hard time keeping up their furious pace, sooner or later one of them would make a mistake. I could only hope that it would not be Inuyasha.

The end of the battle ended much like the many previous battles that the siblings had. With Inuyasha nearly incapacitated and Sesshomary not much better. With a last ditch effort I watched as Sesshomaru whipped out at Inuyasha with his light whip and took to the skies. Relief flowed over me as I realized that he was leaving. The many so called pureblooded youkai who had at first lined the forest clearing had long since been driven away by the fierce fighting of the Inutaisho brothers, leaving us alone.

Drained of strength we collapsed upon the ground for some time until the sun set and we were left in the dark. Without thought as to where we were going we allowed our feet to lead us as we ambled on and away from the clearing that had almost been our doom. Hours later we found ourselves settled into a cave on the side of a mountain. Without pause I slunk to the ground and let the grasping fingers of unconsciousness take hold of me.

Hours later I woke to find myself in the warm embrace of Inuyasha. Slight surprise made me tense and I felt his arms loosen as he made to move away. "No." I said softly as I pushed myself towards him and his warm embrace.

It was awkward at first, with neither of us knowing what to say or do with our new found intimacy. I only know that this is where I belong. Despite the nervous energy that emanates from us it still feels so right.

After what felt like mere moments but surely it was more I feel you tighten your hold and brush your cheek against my hair. In return I turn on my side and drape my arm over you to pull myself closer.

"I heard what you said," Inuyasha says quietly into my hair. I fist his haori within my hand because I know of what he speaks. I don't reply. There does not seem to be a response that I could give that is not already known to him or I. I know that he is aware of the truth in my words. There is nothing more to say.

With a rustle of fabric he reaches for my chin to tilt it up forcing me to meet his gaze. My breath catches and for a moment as I see him leaning down to me I find that I cannot breathe. The press of his lips on mine is surprisingly soft but firm. It is everything that I have ever imagined a first kiss should be and more. With the feel of his strong arms wrapped around me and his body pressed to mine I am easily over whelmed but I do not pull away. This is where I have always wanted to be. This is where I belong.

I know not how our position changed, it must have happened as I drowned in his sweet embrace and heavenly kiss but as our soft touches and kisses become more heated I couldn't help but notice that he had somehow maneuvered himself over me. With one leg bent and the other underneath him I wrapped my arms around his neck boldly pulled him closer as he rested his knee and foot between my slightly parted legs.

There is no trepidation on my part. I have wanted this for as long as I have known him. From the moment I saw him there on that tree and touched his ears for the first time, I have wanted to be here with him.

For a moment I think back to what I have seen of sex and intimacy in the twentieth century and attempt to mimic it by running my hands down his back and over his shoulders but the movements are insincere and only serve to distance us. Hesitatingly I stop what I am doing. This is wrong. I should not be trying to recreate what others do. I should be doing what feels natural to me, to us.

As he deepens the kiss and groans into my mouth as our tongues dance, I cup his jaw revel in the feel of his body on mine. Yes, yes, this is definitely where I belong. His hands trail down my ribs to my waist where they pause to brush against me slightly before moving back up to lightly cup my breast.

I suck in air, as I am touched intimately for the first time. The way my nipple puckers under the pad of his thumb and goose bumps form on my breast, all of this is new to me but I welcome it openly. The feelings Inuyasha's touches have awakened within me surge through my body in the form of heated waves colliding with one another and forming a tight knot within the pit of my belly.

It is a new feeling for me, this yearning intense need that I have not experienced before, but I am not afraid. I am after all a child of the future. I know what it is to feel sexual hunger. In my day and age one did not have to be sexually active to know what certain things were. We had sex ed and magazines and books and t.v. to help with our sex education.

I welcome Inuyasha's touches, and kisses and give mine in turn. When he makes to move his body further over me I help in the process by wrapping my legs around his hips and allowing him to lie where no man or boy has ever had the privilege before. My heart thunders in my chest at my boldness and his eagerness as he settles in. The feel of his manhood even through our clothes is still pronounced enough to make me blush.

Except for a slight adjustment however he does not move. It is as though he is reading me and knows exactly what to do in order to calm my nerves and make me feel comfortable. I am not surprised. It has always been this way with Inuyasha. He always seems to know just what to do.

Soon my head becomes light and my stomach yearns more than ever and when he moves to grind against me I am not ashamed or embarrassed but rather eager for the pressure, for the feel of him pressing against me. It is the most erotic action that I have ever taken part of and I am even more giddy and lightheaded with the thought that it is with Inuyasha that I am doing this.

I hear his sweet whisper, how my name flows from his lips, how the passion makes his voice husky with your want for me. Heavenly, heavenly, I would be content like this with him forever. What could possibly feel better I wonder to myself.

Then he lets me know that there are indeed things that could feel even better as his hand slides beneath my top and cups my breast. The feel of his flesh unfettered by interfering material against my tender skin feels oh so good it milks a small moan from me. How soft and tender Inuyasha's fingers are, yet I know how very strong they are. I know what they are capable of and now I know that they are capable of oh so much more.

Made brazen by my roaring hormones, which he has stirred to a frenzy I boldly rid him of his top so that my fingers may dance upon his hard flesh and feel his muscles bunched below my wondering hands. With a glance upwards his golden gaze spears me as he looks down at me. His love and lust shine brightly in his eyes.

Our kissing is more heated now. It is almost as though he is trying to devour me, but I welcome his vigor in this. I feel him pealing off my skirt and my underwear but I do not resist or hesitate. In fact I bite my lip slightly and reach for his hakama to hasten the process.

When are free of our clothes we breathe deeply as Inuyasha's eyes wash over me. Slowly taking in the dips and swells of my body. I feel my cheeks flush red as my own eyes hastily flow from his face to his toes, taking in his muscled chest, tapering waste and proud manhood. Good god, am I drooling? Quickly I drop my eyes and take in his manly thighs. How muscular and hard they are. I can't help but wonder at how effective his clothes were in hiding his godly form.

Inuyasha holds me close and I shiver at the feel of our skin pressed together with no barriers between us anymore. My body is quivering with my anticipation and nervousness, but here in his arms I feel more than words could possibly express.

With him holding me close and his mouth once more invading mine or licking and suckling upon my ear lobe he once more lies me down to lay on top of me. Without hesitation I wrap him up in my legs again and revel at how sweet and soft his member feels as it rubs my lower lips. Moans flow from me as he begins to twist and cup at my breast while his tongue licks at my ear.

Unable to hold myself back, my hips rise and push my yearning heat against his rod. Gasping I moan and meet his gaze as I hear his groan. It fills me with satisfaction as I see that he is enjoying this as much as I.

With a hard kiss that feels as though it is bruising my lips I feel him at my entrance and though I am excited and hot and wet I still experience a twinge of fear. I have heard so much about the first time being painful that I am apprehensive. At my tensing Inuyasha pauses in his action and his kiss becomes softer. When he draws away slightly I fear that he is doubting what we are doing but my fears are quickly allayed as I feel his hand sliding down my ribs to my thighs and inwards to gently stroke and probe at my flower.

Bucking slightly I welcome his touch and groan as I feel his first invasion of me. How I stretch around his strong finger and moan at only the slightest discomfort. I feel my apprehension drain away completely as he plunges another long finger within me and it only serves to heighten my yearning and eagerness for him to enter me.

I buck up against his hand and slide my fingers through his long silver locks to pull him closer so that I may kiss him. "Oh Inuyasha…" it is a breathless moan but all that I can manage. It is enough though for he once more straddles me and without pause places his head at my entrance and begins to push forth.

My breaths quicken as does his as I feel my skin stretching to accommodate his girth. With a grunt I feel him surge forth and plunge heedlessly within me, burying his manhood to the hilt. He pauses for a moment as we are both startled at what we have done but from what I know of my heart and from what I see in his eyes I know that we have not done wrong. With this knowledge I welcome the feeling of wholeness this knew position has brought me. It feels as though I am about to explode with all the pent up emotions and feelings but as he begins to draw out only to plunge again within me with more force everything is lost to me - everything except the undeniable feeling of belonging here with Inuyasha.

This is where I belong, underneath him. Trapped within his strong embrace, with his breath on my ear. The feel of his strong thrusts, as he plunges within me.

How his silvery hair encloses us, within our own world. It's just him and I here, where I belong. Only our primal sounds to fill this small space. Only the sounds of his grunts and pants that gently caress my ear as mine do his, while our bodies dance as one.

On my back with my legs wrapped around his hips, is where I belong. With the echo of our whispered words filled with lust unbridled and devoted love to fill our ears just as he fills me. Oh, how heavenly it is to be here beneath him, with his thrusts sending me to sweet oblivion.

Even the searing pain I feel as his fangs pierce the flesh of my neck enhances my pleasure and sends streaks of sexual eagerness through my belly and to my core. My moans and groans are almost shrieks as I feel my first orgasm coalesce within my core and before I know it stars burst behind my eyes and my body and soul have reached cloud nine. My wanton cries of abandoned pleasure fill the night as I contract around Inuyasha's length and begin to milk him of his seed. His groans fill my ears and for a moment they seem almost to be roaring growls as he arches his back and presses within me till he is pressed to my cervix where I feel his release. The feeling of Inuyasha's hot seed seems to prolong my orgasm all the more until the edges of my vision become black and I am slack with satisfaction.

Spent from our passion we lay together with our limbs entwined and listening to our surroundings. "This is where I am meant to be, where I belong." I say as he holds me tight and my lids grow heavy as sleep drags me away to another world…

Reviews breed inspiration that breeds more lemons for the world round!


End file.
